carrerita del tesoro
by hiperalma
Summary: lindsay no es la persona q creen es una adulta demente q trata de buscar un tesoro de un tal rey wawanakwa , todos van a buscar la computadora de Chris para buscar quien era el rey wawanakwa y el tesoro es mas q estos milllones de dolares?


**capitulo 1: la verdad**

Era el episodio 18 de isla del drama , el desafio hacer sus propias bicis, heather le pidio a lindsay q armara su bici q valla a quitar el motor de la moto del Chef, duncan estaba con los demas chicos armando sus bicis y hablando sobre sus accidentes

-oh rayos me falta una pieza, ire a la cabaña de manualidades ok?....a y no toquen mi bici-dijo duncan mientras se iva

-hm solo me falta un adorno de calavera genial..q es ese ruido?- dijo mientras escuchava a alguien con voz algo adulta

-aah estos produdctores se atreven en hacer q unos "adolecentes" agan transportes? y despues q quieren!? q agamos un auto!-dijo la rubia mientras quitaba el motor de la moto

-lindsay? pero como!?-dijo duncan mientras se escondia en un arbusto

-aah esa heather manipuladora, se cree mucho con engañarme aja si como no, ash! ase tanto calor-dijo lindsay mientras se quitaba la peluca y dejar caer su cabello de colpr cafe, duncan no lo podia creer , lindsay!? una mayor bueno..para el explicaba muchas cosas por q estaba como "mas desarrollada", de ahi el se fue corriendo hacia donde estava gwen

-gwen no me lo vas a creer!!-dijo con panico duncan

-am...heather cayo del presipicio!!?-dijo muy alegre

-noo!! escuchame devo q decirte un gran secreto, pero no le digas a nadie-

-estabien dime-dijo algo extrañada gwen

-lindsay es una mujer adulta!-

-.....ah?-

-no no lo tomes como mala broma ven con migo te enseñare-duncan salio corriendo con gwen hacia la cabaña de manualidades mientras el chef se fijaban a donde ivan tando

-am..Chris deves q ver a tus campistas estan actuando muy raro-

-raro? genial eso subira los rattings-dijo con voz sarcastica chris

-no fiajte duncan estuvo en la tienda de manualidades y parece q le conto algo a gwen asik los 2 van a la cabaña-

-hm...vamos a revisar, pero..mejor tu ya q puedes ir mas rapido, me llamas por el transmisor mientras yo termino de broncearme quieres?-dijo Chris

el Chef se fue a escondidas a ver adonde ivan "el delincuente y la horrorosa", cuando vio q los 2 estaban escondidos en un arbusto escuachando lo q decia lindsay

-pss q hacen ustedes aqui-susurrava el Chef asia los chicos

-ven aca y mira esto-dijo gwen

el Chef no podia creer asiq llamo a Chris por el transmisor

_-aqui el Chef cambio-_

_-am...aqui el bronceado cambio-_dijo en broma Chris

**-**_Chris deja de broncearte y ven a aca a ver esto...-_

-valla valla aquien tenemos aqui- dijo la impostora

-hola? ash se corto la transmicion, sera mejor q valla a verlo con mis propios ojos-dijo Chris mientras se ponia la camisa

**al otro lado de la cabaña de manualidades**

-valla duncan si q se tarda en buscar cosas para la bici-dijo geoff

-oigan chicos q les parece si lo buscamos, q pasaria si a el le pasara algo!-dijo DJ

-cierto es mejor q rebisemos el area..adonde dijo q iva?-dijo el gordo tratando de amarar algo

-ala caballa de manualidades, vamos-dijo geoff mientras los demas lo seguian

**en la tienda de manualidades**

-ha ha conq 3 espiones no?-decia lindsay mientras amarraba a gwen, duncan y al Chef

-am q quieres de nosotros o que quieres!-dijo gwen tratando de desatarse

-de ustedes nada, loq quiero es un mapa q estoy buscando en esta isla de porqueria-dijo mientras agarraba algunas cosas

-exactamente que buscas?-dijo duncan

-exelente pregunta , lo que busco es el mapa del rey wawanakwa-

-q es eso?-dijo e Chef

-para que molestarme si no pueden hacer nada al respecto, mejor quedense aqui y no agan nada-

lindsay se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras Chris entra a la cabaña de manualidades

-muy bien q susede aqui?-dijo Chris

-ah Chris no sabes la alegria que me da verte viejo-dijo duncan emocionado

-q bien, ahora alguno de ustedes me puede decir lo q esta sucediendo!-dijo Chris mientra los desataba

-bien, lindsay es una persona adulta, se disfraso para encontrar un mapa del rey wawanakwa asiq hay q buscarla rapido!!-dijo gwen asustada

-...bien ahora quieren decirme Q RAYOS ES ESO!!!-

-no lo sabemos Chris por eso debemos averiguarlo-dijo sarcasticamente el Chef

**casi llegando a la tienda de manualidades**

-no creen q bridgette amaria q le hiciera una bici en honor a ella a?-dijo geoff mientras nadie lo escuchava

-fuera de mi camino!-dijo lindsay mientras estaba corriendo

-hey ten cuidado donde corres!-dijo owen amablemente

-chicos hay q ir mas rapido!!-dijo DJ

los chicos corrieron hacia la tienda de manualidades y se toparon con heather

-chicos no vieron a lindsay , le quiero decir q quiero q la bici sea de un diseño prectico- dijo heather tranquilamente

-si estaba algo enojada salio corriendo de la tienda de manualidades-dijo owen

-ash q estara tramando , bueno ire a revisar su trabajo-

-exelente vamos en camino para aya, si quieres puedes acompañarnos-dijo geoff

-de acuerdo- dijo heather mientras corrian asi el lugar

**saliendo de la tienda de manualidades**

-quien sera el rey wawanakwa, q sera su tesoro-decia gwen

-hey q les parece si buscamos una computadora y ponemos en wiki la informacion-dijo duncan

-eso estuviera genial, pero sabes q seria seria mejor-dijo gwen

-q!?-

-si tuvieramos UNA COMPUTADORA!!!-

-am...yo tngo una computadora genia-dijo con sarcasmo dijo Chris

-y q esperamos vamonos aya!-dijo el Chef

-chiicos!!! esperen!!!-grito geoff junto a los demas

-q pasa!?-dijo duncan

-me pueden explicar porq duncan nunca llego-dijo geoff

-ok lo q paso esq.........

**les gusto? ps ami se , dejen sus comentarios y no se preocupen va continuar**

**bye n.n**


End file.
